Danny Phantom Harry Potter
by katie.crutcher
Summary: Danny Fenton known as Phantom has lost his family and his two best friends in the explosion from the Nasty Burger after defeating Dan then he found out that his real younger brother is in a wizard school after all this time but his real parents are dead from you know who will Danny meet his brother or will he stay at his own hometown?
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom a fourteen year old boy who was going to Hogwarts school where which and wizards go to at first he didn't believe the older man named Professor Dumbledore who was the headmaster of the school but when the Professor showed Danny proof he believed him he is a wizard and a older brother of Harry Potter.

He's on a train on his way to Hogwarts he sighed as he looked at his new wand which was chestnut hair 3 inches at the end has a green thick string tied around it and has a little tail sticking out when Danny first got his wand it felt warm inside of his body for Danny he saw little green and light blue sparkles floating around him.

"That is your wand Mr. Potter." The wand owner store known as Ollovander said. He pulled out his letter from Professor McGonagall when he read the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Daniel Potter_

 _We are pleased that you will be going to Hogwarts where wizards and witches to learn magic please let us know by September 1st._

 _Professor McGonagall..._

"Hello?" A voice said startling Danny as he looked up to see a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes "is this booth full?" She asked. "Nope just me." Danny smiled.

"Are you Harry's brother?" The girl asked as Danny snapped up at the girl in shock. "How did you know?" He asked. "Well, you do look a lot like him same raven messy hair, same skin color, but your eyes are blue." The girl said.

"I must got them from one of my parents." Danny said while shrugging. "You must got it from your mother because Harry has your father's eyes." The girl said as Danny shrugged again.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl known as Hermione said. "I'm Daniel Potter but please call me Danny." Danny said as he and Hermione shook hands "is my brother here?" He asked.

"Yes he's with my other friend Ron Weasley come I'll show you where they are." Hermione said as Danny nodded and followed Hermione.

"So another Potter?" A voice sneered. "Go away Malfoy!" Hermione glared at the blonde. "Yes there's another Potter you got a problem with that?" Danny asked calmly.

"Well.-." Malfoy gasped as he was pulled towards the Potter's face "if you **EVER** go near me, my brother's friends and my brother you'll be sorry." Danny growled as his eyes flashed green scaring Malfoy as Hermione gasped at Danny he is a Potter.

"Now get out of here." Danny said as he pushed Malfoy towards his two friends.

"My father will hear about this Potter!" Malfoy growled as he and his friends walked away.

"How wha?"

"I've been bullied a lot when I went to my high school I'm sick of tired of bullies hurting students like you or your friends." Danny explained as his eyes flashed back to blue hopefully Herimone didn't see them.

"I understand." Herimone said nodding as she showed Danny where her friends were. Danny felt his scar on his left hand began to burn Danny winced and held his hand.

"Ah!" Danny said in pain as he felt his scar burn Herimone turned around to see Danny has the same scar that Harry has but it was on his left hand.

"Danny, you have the lighting bolt?!" Herimone asked in shock as she check out he winced as she held it "sorry." She said as she rubbed it Danny blushed as he and Herimone looked into each other's eyes.

"Mione what's going on?" A new voice asked as Hermione quickly looked away with a blush on her face Danny did the same.

"N-Nothing Ron, Harry this is-." Hermione was cut off as Harry suddenly tackled Danny in a hugged as he send them both to the ground with Harry's friends watching smiling.

'It's good to see you." Harry whispered. "Same here Harry." Danny smiled as he hugged Harry back.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Here

"Finally we're here, I'm starving!" Ron Weasley said as his stomcah growled.

"You're always hungry." Herimone rolled her eyes.

Danny smiled Harry remind himself of him, Ron reminds him of Tucker and Herimone reminds him of Sam but she isn't goth. Danny sighed as he sat down by the first Hogwarts students while the trio sits in they're table Danny put his hand on his face sadly.

Herimone noticed as she looked at him feeling bad for Danny losing his family in explosion along with his teacher Mrs. Weasley explained to them on what happen to his family.

"I feel bad for Danny." Herimone sighed. "What for?" Ron asked as his mouth was full with food.

"His family is dead Ronald along with his family along with his friends!" Herimone scowled before Ron and Herimone could bicker Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Hello and welcome for the new year of Hogwarts we would like to sort Daniel Sirius Potter first!" Professor Dumbledore said "Daniel?" Danny snapped out of his thoughts and nodded.

Danny walked towards the chair as Dumbledore put the storing hat on and it says:

" _Ah so your the older brother of the young Haryy I see." The hat chuckled "Hmm, where I should put you-."_

"Please be with Harry." Danny mumbled to himself Dumbledore heard this and smiled. _"Ah so you want to be in the same house as your brother and like your parents hmm? I shall put you in:_ _ **GRYFFINDOR!**_ _" T_ he hat yelled making the Gryffindor table cheered as Danny smiled as he walked towards his new friends and brother as he sat between Harry and Herimone while Ron sat on the other side of Harry.

Herimone hugged Danny with a smile while Ron and Harry patted him on his shoulders as he heard the Weasley twins chanted.

"We got another Potter! We got another Potter!" Fred and George chanted as Danny laughed while Herimone stopped hugging him as everyone calmed down then Professor Dumbledore explained that there is a wiztourament this year but only have to be seventeen to enter that made everyone in the room mad and angry then a man walked in making the whole room silent.

"That's Mad Eye Moody!" Ron whispered to the Potter twins Danny raised eye brow.

"Who's he?" Danny asked quietly. Ron explained about Mad Eye Moody. Danny understood.

"Ah Professor Moody I'm glad your here." Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled.

"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with." Moody grumbled as Dumbledore nodded.

While Dumbledore speak more Danny began to talk to his friends quietly.

"He's seems in a bad mood." Danny said.

"That's why they call him Mad Eye Moody." Ron said. "Really?" Danny blinked "is it because of that eye of his?" Danny asked.

"I'll explain later." Ron said Danny nodded and listen to Dumbledore.

After dinner everybody began to go to their dorms while Fred and George talked to Danny about their own store.

After talking to Fred and George Danny sat on his bed he took out his journal it was black with green swirly lines he open it up and began to write.

" _Hey Dani."_ Danny wrote. He waited a moment then it was writing to him back in pink.

 _'Hey Danny.'_

 _'Everything is great over at Hogwarts I met Harry.'_

 _'That's great Danny.'_

 _'Yeah there's a wiztournament this year.'_

 _'Are you going to enter?'_

 _'No we can't because it's only for seventeen year olds.'_ Danny could tell that Danielle was laughing he smiled as she wrote back.

 _'It's been good over here, Valerie is helping me to put the ghosts back to the Ghost Zone, Wulf and Cuijo help too.'_

 _'Wow, a tiny puppy kicking Box Ghost's butt what does he do? Lick him to death?"_

" _No, he can actually fight his growing size helps, he has a bark power like a sonic wave that would send them back to buildings.'_

 _'That's great for him!'_ Danny smiled feeling proud for Danielle and her team.

 _'Yeah, we also have two new human friends they help us out their names are Jennifer and Cody they kinda remind me of Sam and Tucker.'_

When Danielle wrote that memories hit Danny.

 **Flashback:**

" _Come on Sam let me have it back!" Tucker whined as he was trying to reach his PDA they were at Sam's house for a sleep over it was five weeks earlier befroe they were killed. Danny was laughing at the two as they were play fighting each other._

" _Nope, you have to admit that goths are more awesome than geeks!"Sam smirked as she held the PDA higher._

" _WHAT?! No way!" Tucker glared at his friend._

" _Come on Tuck she'll give it to you then we can watch a movie." Danny said calming down._

" _Fine!" Tucker said "goths are more awesome than geeks there happy now!"_

" _I couldn't hear you!" Sam joked pretending not to hear. "SAM!" Tucker whined more as Sam and Danny laughed while she gave his PDA back to him._

" _Oh my baby are you okay!" Tucker asked the PDA_

 **End Flashback**

Danny smiled sadly as he wrote Danielle goodnight and turned over and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning someone was trying to wake Danny up.

"Five more minutes mom." Danny groaned as he went inside of the blankets.

"I'm not your mum get up Daniel!" Hermione's voice reach his ears he snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly but bumped his head on the bunk.

"Ow!" Danny yelled as he rubbed his head he looked around to see that Ron was laughing at him already dress while Harry wasn't in the room.

"It's not funny!" Danny threw his pillow at Ron

"Yes it is!"

Danny playfully growled at Ron making him yelped as he quickly rushed out of the room.

"I have to remind you to keep doing that." Hermione smiled at her new friend who smirked at her.

"Now let me get dress Granger." Danny said playfully as he threw a pillow at her making Hermione laugh as she threw the pillow to Danny and left the room.

Danny looked to see that his journal was sitting on the small table.

He open it to see that Danielle wrote back.

' _Goodnight_ , _Daddy!'_

Danny smiled as he closed his journal and hide it under his pillow he quickly got dress and went down the stairs as his friends were waiting for him.

"What took you so long mate?" Ron asked. "Sorry, I was thinking." Danny said.

"About what?" Harry asked. "My family." Danny whispered sadly Harry and Ron looked at each other feeling bad for the boy he's like a helpless child.

"Don't worry mate we're here for you." Ron said.

"Yeah, your my brother Danny I'll always have your back." Harry smiled as his brother smiled at him.

"Here's your class schedule Danny!" Hermione said as she have Danny his class schedule. Danny looked at the schedule.

"Oh no we all have Snape!" Ron said.

"What's wrong with that?" Danny asked. ""Snape is the Professor of Slytherin that git!" Ron said.

Ron and Harry explained to Danny about all of the Professors as they walked to the hall.

They sat down and ate breakfast.

"You have Snape too?" Ron asked his brothers who sat down by Danny and Harry.

"Yeah, that git!"

"Mr. Potter Dumbledore would like to see you." A voice said

Both Potter twins turned around to see Professor Snape standing.

"Which one?" Both of them asked. "Daniel!" Snape said.

Danny followed Snape to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"To be clear Mr. Potter I don't like you or your friends so don't you think I go easy on you this year." Snape said.

Danny nodded with a glared as he walked into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Daniel it's good to see you lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

"No thanks." Danny shook his head as he looked around he noticed there were a lot of books e must be a reader.

Then Danny saw a red bird staring back at him Danny slowly walked towards the bird as he slowly reach to pet it. The bird bowed his head a little to let the boy pet him Danny smiled and started petting Dumbledore's bird.

"That is amazing Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said as Danny stopped petting the bird and looked at the older Professor confused.

"Why Professor?"

"Well Fawks never let anybody's touch him but me and your brother." Dumbledore explained.

Danny looked at the bird then back at Dumbledore "I must be special." Danny shrugged.

"Yes your are Mr. Potter, Daniel I know your secret." Dumbledore said as Danny gasped.

"H-how-?"

"Oh I've seen things and a friend of ours told me everything that happen to your friends, family and teacher." Dumbledore explained.

"Clockwork." Danny said. "That's right Mr. Potter, Clockwork told me everything now don't get upset with him I wanted him to tell me what happen."

"Why?" Danny asked. "Mr. Potter," Dumbledore walked towards the ghost boy "I want to help you as long as I can," Dumbledore put a hand on Danny's shoulder "you just lost your friends, family and teacher by Dan but don't you worry Dan is trap somewhere in the-."

"Clockwork has Dan trap in a Fenton thermos." Danny explained. "Yes, that's good now that got out of way Mr. Potter I want you to do me a favor?"

"Sure?" Danny blinked confused. "Can you sing at the Yu ball this year?" Dumbledore asked.

"S-sing but sir I don't sing?" Danny said.

"Daniel, I've heard you sing before don't worry." Dumbledore winked as Danny smiled and walked out of the office but before he could.

"Oh and Mr. Potter." Danny turned around "You should tell Harry and his friends." Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled Danny smiled and nodded and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4: Moody's class

Danny hurried to Professor Moody's class once he was there everybody stared at him as he was late.

"Ah Mr. Potter finally gonna join the class are we?" Moody asked as Danny sat down next to Hermione.

"Sorry sir won't happen again." Danny said.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked quietly as Moody started talking.

"I'll explain later." Hermione nodded and started to listen to Moody.

"Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

"When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?

"Three sir." Hermione said as she raised her hand.

"And they are so named?" Mad Eye said

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will..."

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!

A kid name Paul quickly stopped as Danny turned to see that he was nervous.

"Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head." Paul said.

Mad-Eye threw the chalk in anger.

"So, which curse shall we see first? WEASLEY" Mad Eye yelled startling Ron.

"Yes?"

"Give us a curse."

"Well, my dad did tell me about one, The imperious curse." Ron said

"Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Moody said as he pops open a jar with a spider in it. Hello. What a little beauty."

He uses his wand to send it around the class.

"Don't worry. Completely harmless." Mad Eye said "But if she bites... she's lethal!"

Malfoy started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

Mad-Eye sends the spider onto Draco's face.

Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?"

The spider was wailing it made Danny covered his ears for his ghost hearing Hermione noticed.

Mad-Eye has the spider over a bucket of water, it's wriggling.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed

that they only do did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another.. another. Come on come Longbottom is it? Up!"

Neville stood up he also noticed that Danny was covering his ears by Mad Eye didn't noticed. "There's the um... The cruciatus curse." Neville said nervously

"Correct! Correct! come come. Particularly nasty. The torture curse."

Mad-Eye begins torturing the spider with magic, it squeals that made Danny covered his ears more as Hermione was worried for him and Neville.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!"

Mad-Eye stops. Neville is disturbed. Mad-Eye picks up the spider which is still making a noise.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger."

Hermione shook her head. He casts a spell and the spider disintegrates.

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And they're both sitting in this room." Danny sighed in relief as he un covered his ears but saw that Mad Eye was walking toward him and his brother. He approaches Harry's desk and takes a drink.

When class was over Danny and his new friends were walking down the stairs

"Brilliant isn't he?!" Ron said "completely demented of course, terrifying to be in the same room with he's really BEEN there you know."

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable And to perform them in a classroom I mean did you see Neville's face and what about Danny covering his ears?" Hermione said.

"Mione I'm fine." Danny said as he walked in front of his friends Hermione was about to say something but Danny saw Neville on the stairs facing the window

"Neville?" Danny asked. "You alright son?" Mad Eye asked Neville nodded "come we'll have a cup of tea want to show you something." Mad Eye said as Neville followed him.

Later that day everybody was putting their names in the cup only the older students of course the gang were just watching.

"Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen." Ron said.

"Well yeah better than me." Both Harry and Danny said at the same time Ron shivered.

"Look mates I know your twins and all but don't do that I'm still not used to Fred and George talking at the same time." Ron said making Danny smiled at him.

The Weasley twins came up cheering.

"Thank you, thank you, well lads we've done it!" George said. "Cooked it up just this morning." Fred said.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said as she was sitting on the steps reading a book. "Oh yeah and whys that Granger?" Fred asked as he and George sat on either side of Hermione.

"you see this." Hermione asked as she felt Fred and George nod "this is an age line Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So." Fred said

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion."

"That's why it makes it so brilliant." Fred smirked "ready George?"

"Ready Fred!"

They jumped into the age line and cheered they put their names into the flame and do a high five the flames fired up and they're flew across the room onto the floor when they get up they have full heads of grey hair and beards.

"You said-." George glared. "You said!" Fred glared back as they rolled around fighting on the floor and the crowd cheered the room suddenly becomes silent as Viktor Krum walked in and puts his name inside of the flame he looked at Hermione and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Danny tells the secret

After the fight between Fred and George with grey hairs and beard. Danny pulled Harry and his friends to the side.

"Meet me in the Common Room." Danny whispered they nodded but we're confused as they watched Danny walked away.

"Wonder what Danny want?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione shrugged and walked to the Common Room.

Danny had his Journal in his hands talking to Danielle and Valerie.

" _I'm gonna tell them my secret_." Danny wrote in neon green.

A second later a replay came to him two of them.

" _Are you sure Daddy_?" Danielle wrote in pink.

" _Yeah I mean what would happen if you tell them_?" Valerie wrote in yellow.

" _I don't know but could you meet me at the castle_ _ **now**_."

" _Sure thing Daddy_!"

" _On our way Danny_!"

Danny smiled and closed the book as he waited for Harry and his friends to come to the common room.

A few minutes later Danny heard footsteps coming up to the common room to see that it was only Harry and his friends he sighed.

"What is that you want to talk about Danny?" Hermione asked as she and the boys sat down.

"I want to tell you about my past." Danny said. The three were suddenly silent.

"Danny you don't have to-!"

"No I want to, just to get the heaviness off my shoulders."

"What do you mean?" Ron raised a eye brow. "You'll see but first I like you too meet a few friends of-."

Danny was cut off as he was tackled to the ground he yelled as a big green dog with red eyes, a black collar with spikes around it Harry and his friends quickly got up to their feet and put out their wands but all they heard was laugher coming from Danny.

"Alright Cujo you found me okay!" Danny laughed as the big dog turned to a small green puppy happily barking at his owner.

"Danny!" Danny smiled and turned to see Danielle and Valerie and even Wulf!

"Wulf! Girls!" Danny said as he rushed towards them and hugged them all as he petted Wulf.

"Is this where you've been gone all this time?" A girl asked she had dark skin, long black hair that was tied into a orange bandana, she had dark green eyes, she wore a yellow top, with a orange skirt.

"Yeah Val this is where I've been." Danny said. "Dad who are those people?" Danielle asked tugging on Danny's pants.

" **DAD**?!" Ron yelled at Danny's face making him flinched.

"Ronald calm down I'm sure Danny well explain everything!" Hermione said pulling her friend away from Danny.

"Yeah, but it's a long story."

"We got time." Harry said narrowing his eyes. Danny gulped as he picked up Danielle in his arms and sat her in his lap as everybody sat down Wulf and Cujo sat down by his feet.

"Well it started months ago." Danny started a few minutes later Danny was done explaining on how he become Danny Phantom, his friends helped him back home even his sister.

"Wow." Ron said in awed as his new best friend is a superhero! "Mate your a superhero!"

"How do you know anything about Superhero Ronald you barely know telephones or tvs!"

"Hey I can read you know!"

As Ron and Hermione bickered Harry and Danny chuckled as they sat next to each other with Danielle sleeping on both of heir laps.

"So what about Danielle?" Harry asked. "Well she's actually a clone of mine that Vlad made so ever since we met her I actually adopted her as my own daughter after the explosion." Danny explained as he watched Cujo tackled Ron down making him yelped as he licked his face.

"Aw he likes you!" Hermione giggled everybody began to laugh at Ron's face. "So you guys don't think I'm a freak?" Danny asked quietly.

"Daniel of course not!" Hermione said as she sat on the other side of Danny.

"We're your friends mate we'll be there for you!" Ron said as wiped his face with his sleeve off and carried little Cujo over and put him next to Wulf and petted the ghost wolf.

"You guys are great!" Danny said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Chosen Names!

It was Thursday night as everybody was in the Goblet room as Danny sat between of Ron and Harry while Hermione sat in front of them.

"Sit down please." Professor Dumbledore started "and now the moment you all been waiting for, the champion selections!"

As Professor Dumbledore walked up to the blue fire it turned red as he grabbed a piece of paper.

"The drumstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" The drumstrang crowd cheered another name came out.

"The champion from Beauxbatons...Fleur Deaclour!"

The Beauxbatons crowd cheered as Fleur step up to the stage.

"The Hogwarts champion is...Cedrick Diggory!"

The Hogwarts people cheered for Cedrick as he stepped up and takes the stage

"Excellent! we now have our three champions!

But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" Dumbledore called out.

People cheer, but the goblet glows red once more and two names flies out. Dumbledore takes it and reads...

"Daniel and Harry Potter." Dumbledore whispered "Daniel and Harry Potter!" He shouted that time.

Danny stood frozen he can hear Hagrid.

"No! No!"

"Daniel and Harry Potter!"

"Go you two for goodness sake go!" Hermione pushed both brothers to the stage as Danny was shaking he can feel his legs shaking as he stood there Harry saw this and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"They're a cheat they're not even seventeen yet!" A voice yelled out Danny growled as his eyes glowed green but with his brother's hand on his shoulder calmed him down.

After a few minutes later Danny and Harry were standing in a room with the other champions Danny tensed as Dumbledore charged towards him and Harry.

"Boys, did you put your names in the goblet of fire?" Dumbledore asked. "No sir." Both brothers said.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do for you?"

"No sir."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir." Harry said. "Well, of course they're lying." Maxine said. "We're not lying!" Danny glared at the woman.

"The hell he is. The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year." Mad Eye Moody said.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye." A man that Danny turned to said.

" It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?"

" That doesn't help Alastor. Leave this to you Barty?" Dumbledore said. "The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Tonight...a tri wizards champion." Barry said.

 **DARKEND TOWER ROOM**

"This can't go on Albus. First the dark mark, now this?" Professor McGonagall said as she paced in Professor Dumbledore's office. "Master I too find it different to believe this mere coincidence, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these being let them unfold." Professor Snape said.

"Do nothing?" McGonagall asked "Offer them up as bait? the twin Potters is are boys not a piece of meat!"

I agree with Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry will you and I know that Daniel have powers but keep an eye on him also." Dumbledore said.

"I can do that." Mad Eye said.

DUMBLEDORE

"Don't let them know though, they must anxious enough as it is... knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are."

 **With Harry, Ron and Danny**.

"How did you two do it?" Ron asked making Danny groaned annoyed as his brother didn't replied to Ron's question. "Never mind. Doesn't matter. You could have let your best friend know though." Ron said to the two brothers.

"Let you know what?" Harry asked.

"You know bloody well what." Ron glared. "We didn't ask for this to happen Ron." Danny glared back as his eyes flickered to neon green in anger. "Piss off." Ron said ignoring Danny as he looked at Harry.

"Okay? You're being stupid."

"Yeah that's me, Ron Weasley... Harry Potter's stupid friend." Ron said lying down on his bed as Danny chose to ignored his red head friend and lay down on his bed and listen to them fight.

"We didn't put our names in that cup. We don't WANT eternal glory We just wanna be.. Look, I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why, it just did ok." Harry said.

As everything was quiet Danny thought that they had fallen asleep and he was right as he hear Ron's snores he quietly walked too the window and open it a little he looked at his sleeping brother and friend he quickly and quietly changed to Phantom and flew outside of the bedroom and sat on the very top of the tip of the castle looking at the night sky which was cleared and see bright stars that were shining brightly Danny sighed as he put his head in his hands.

"Are you okay Phantom?" with a gasped Danny looked up to see Valerie in her red and black suit and has her glider. "Val! Why are you here I thought I told you to go home and where's-." Danny was cut off as Valerie gently put a hand on his cheek to calm him down.

"Danny what's wrong?"

With a sigh he started to explain "Mine and Harry's names were chosen from the Goblet."

"I thought you guys were supposed to be 17 to enter?" Valerie asked confused as she sat down next to him. "We are."

"Then-"

"Some put our names in the cup Val I know it wasn't me or Harry or anybody else that I know of." Danny asked cutting his friend off. "Well you'll figure out and this through this you been through worse before." Val said putting a hand on his shoulder Danny looked up at her with fearful eyes she frowned she never seen Danny so scared before.

'I think there's actually someone is going to kill me and Harry." Danny said Valerie pulled Danny into a hug he was shock but slowly hugged back they slowly let go and noticed how close their faces were they quickly moved back from each other with blushes on their faces as Danny coughed nervously.

"So see you later?" Valerie asked. "Yeah sure!" Danny said as he gave her a small smile before flying back down to his bedroom.

 **Next Morning...Howgarts**...

"I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the daily prophet. But of course you know that don't you. its you we don't know, you're the news. what quirks beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles curls? In short, what makes a champion tick. Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, whos feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with the youngest. Lovely." A woman named Rita Skeeter said.

After a few minutes later Danny saw that his brother was angry as Harry stood next to him not saying anything.

"She's that bad?" Danny asked before Harry could answered Danny was grabbed by the arm and yanked away from his brother making the ghost boy yelped in surprise as Rtia pulled Danny into a closet.

"This looks cosy." Rita said already annoying Danny as he frowned. "It's a broomcupboard." Danny answered. "Your brother said the same thing." Rita shrugged before saying "So Daniel-"

"Uh it's Danny."

"Yes Danny age of 12 same age of your brother-"

"I'm fourteen." Danny glared. "How does it feel that your family is gone."

"WHAT?!" Danny's eyes flickered to green but Rita never noticed just ignoring the boy. "Yes I've heard that you failed to save your family in time and also your two best friends which one of them was your girlfriend Samantha right?"

"Okay one thing don't EVER say her name again I'm the only one can say her name and two you stay out of my personal life!" Danny yelled angrily before slamming the door open as he was growling no one dear to ask him what was wrong or calm him down he walked over to Harry and say nothing but angrily stared at the woman.

Harry looked at his brother as he can sense his anger he gently put a hand on Danny's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day Danny was out by the woods training in his ghost form as he was punching a tree while yelling angrily.

"Hello Daniel." A voice said as Danny calmed down and turned to see Luna LoveGood. "Oh Luna hi." Danny said calming down. "Is something wrong Daniel?" Luna asked as she walked towards the ghost boy.

"I wait how you know it's me?" Danny asked. "You and Phantom have the same faces, same names it wasn't hard to figure it out." Luna said with a smile.

"Yeah you got me there." Danny shrugged. "Is there something wrong Daniel?" Danny looked at his new friend she can only call him Daniel other than his parents if he was in trouble.

"No why would there be something wrong?"

"Your screaming in anger and destroying this tree." Danny stopped and looked at the tree she was right the tree was almost broken in half he chuckled nervously Luna looked at her friend in concern.

"Fine it's that Skeeter woman."

Luna scowled surprising Danny he never heard Luna "ooh that woman." Luna scowled.

"You hate her too huh?"

"Yes." Luna nodded "she said something bad about Daddy but I do not want to talk about it."

Danny nodded for understanding. "So what is the matter?" She asked again.

Danny sighed and slide his back down to the tree and sat down.

He didn't say anything but Luna knew that woman made Daniel angry and sad at the same time maybe confused.

"Daniel is it because of your family?"

Danny looked up at her in shock. "Daniel I know a little bit of Phantom and it's not your fault." Luna said.

"Why I didn't make it there in time was it because I was weak of my powers?"

Luna didn't say anything as she let her friend speak.

"You didn't see them Luna they were all scared-."

"But they forgive you." Luna said surprising Danny a little. "Yes I think they did I could tell by their eyes. Dad was proud, Mom was happy, Jazz was relieved that she doesn't have to keep it a secret anymore from our parents, Tucker was excited for me that my parents found out and Sam she she-." Danny felt tears in his eyes but refuse to let them fall.

"You loved her didn't you?" Luna asked softly. "Yes I did I was gonna tell her my feelings after I told my parents but that will never happen now." Danny sighed.

"Daniel you have friends around you and you have your brother do not worry we'll help you and Harry take down you know who must not be named." Luna said softly to her friend making him gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." He said with a sigh as he calmed down.


End file.
